Luckette/Gallery
Season four Power Ponies Streets of Maretropolis S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Pegasi in Manehattan flying around S4E8.png Luckette pegasus ID S4E08.png|Luckette as a Pegasus with an umbrella cutie mark. Rarity singing next to proud ponies S4E8.png|Luckette walking to pass Rarity. Rarity 'This town's too big...' S4E08.png Main cast walking on the streets of Manehattan S4E08.png Rarity 'The dresses are all completely finished' S4E08.png Rainbow notices the line of ponies S4E08.png Rainbow Dash "Does everypony in this town want a cab" S4E08.png Rarity covering herself with newpaper S04E08.png Twilight talking to a pony in line S4E08.png Manehattan ponies in line S4E08.png Luckette ID S4E06.png Rarity runs back to the hotel S4E08.png Alone Rarity stands S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Young Strawberry Ice and Luckette run past Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png|Luckette as a filly. For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils The candidates S4E19.png Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Ponies excitedly bidding items S2E22.png Twilight "just a moment please" S4E22.png Crowd of ponies listening to Twilight S4E22.png Pinkie Pie mentions Princess Celestia S4E22.png Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "did I say 'princess'?" S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Twilight "figured it out on his own" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies wary of Discord S4E25.png Season five Princess Spike Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Manehattan delegate forgiving Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants agrees with Manehattan delegate S5E10.png Summit delegates listening to Fancy Pants S5E10.png Spike presented with a bouquet of flowers S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Party Pooped All Aboard "Next stop, Crystal Empire!" S5E11.png Pinkie looks through the window S5E11.png Pinkie "I gotta climb the mountains north of the Crystal Empire" S5E11.png Pinkie "find Yakyakistan" S5E11.png Pinkie "and come back with something authentic!" S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Made in Manehattan Overhead shot of Rarity crossing the street S5E16.png Overhead shot of Applejack crossing the street S5E16.png Luckette watching the play S5E16.png Sunshine Petals stops to watch S5E16.png Play audience grows bigger S5E16.png Work pony asks about the play S5E16.png Luckette "it's the Midsummer Theatre Revival" S5E16.png Work pony remembers the Theatre Revival S5E16.png Work pony stops to watch the play S5E16.png Strawberry Ice eating popcorn S5E16.png Manehattan ponies and Method Mares mingling S5E16.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie The street of Manehattan S6E3.png Maud Pie at Manehattan giving a blank stare S6E3.png Pinkie fires her party cannon S6E3.png Pinkie "Maud, Maud, Maud!" S6E3.png Manehattan Times Square S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "maybe, just maybe" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accosting Ruby Pinch S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "forgot to take the sign down!" S6E3.png Luckette runs away from Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "it just can't be!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "if I can't get that pouch" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "not only am I not getting my sister" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie panicking in the officer's face S6E3.png Pinkie Pie shaking the police officer S6E3.png Pinkie Pie worried; Police Pony disoriented S6E3.png Stallion and Tornado Bolt play floor piano S6E3.png Pinkie Pie piano-slides under stallion and Tornado Bolt S6E3.png Rarity "so glad to hear that!" S6E3.png Rarity "she's going to absolutely love it!" S6E3.png Ponies mingling in the Manehattan park S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in the park S6E3.png Rarity calling out to Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "this might be my favorite" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie saying "PSSSD" again S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "PSSSD..." S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "W" sound S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "R" sound S6E3.png Pinkie Pie grinning happily S6E3.png Rarity "how good you two are at giving gifts" S6E3.png Rarity "have to get you both something amazing" S6E3.png Rarity "I only have a year to do it!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity hugging S6E3.png The Saddle Row Review Manehattan ponies hear Rarity's wailing S6E9.png Rarity enters the window display room S6E9.png Manehattan ponies standing in line S6E9.png Luckette and Bubblegum Blossom stand in line S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Manehattan ponies pleased with the grand opening S6E9.png Viva Las Pegasus Gladmane's resort interior S6E20.png Gladmane gives Impossibly Rich a resort tour S6E20.png Season seven Fame and Misfortune Twilight and Manehattan ponies look at bilboards S7E14.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Rarity walking through Manehattan S8E4.png Luckette talking with Strawberry Ice S8E4.png Luckette "isn't up to my standards" S8E4.png Rarity overhears Luckette talking S8E4.png Rarity looks back at Manehattanite ponies S8E4.png Rarity rushing past Manehattanite ponies S8E4.png Manehattanite ponies duck under Rarity's luggage S8E4.png Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow nervously watching the grannies stretch S8E5.png Applejack vision "you'll have to go home!" S8E5.png Rainbow Dash gasping in worry S8E5.png Season nine Daring Doubt Fluttershy flying past Martingale fans S9E21.png Martingale's fans looking disappointed S9E21.png Martingale "take a free copy of my book" S9E21.png Fans of Groom Q. Q. Martingale cheering S9E21.png Rainbow and Fluttershy crowded by fans S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flying over the crowd S9E21.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 18 Books-A-Million cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 credits page.jpg Miscellaneous Luckette mini-figure prototype.png Wave 11 Blind Bag Luckette.jpg Wave 11 Luckette multilingual collector card.jpg Wave 11 Luckette collector card.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg